Secrets and Memories
by unseenandforgotten
Summary: At a town meeting, Jack & Maddie announce that they've created a machine that will reveal the ghost kids secret. But when a mysterious ghost interferes, what will happen? please R
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Yup, it's another story,

And this idea has been used before, but I wanted to write my own, so here we go.

Hope you like it

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a normal day in Amity Park. There were no ghosts attacking the city, so the mayor had decided to hold the annual meeting. All the citizens were in city hall, facing a podium. Standing up at the podium was the mayor, Vlad Masters. The only person not present was young Daniel Fenton. However, Danny Phantom was floating above the citizens, invisible, ensuring that he wouldn't get attacked.

The current topic being discussed was, of course, ghosts;

"We have to get rid of the ghost child!" Vlad Masters stated, "If we get rid of the boy, the other ghosts will follow. He's the reason they're here."

Danny glared, it had no effect, however, as he was invisible,

"We should capture him," Jack Fenton said, standing up, "And take him apart, molecule by molecule!" Danny gulped.

"I agree, he is nothing but a menace!" Maddie Fenton replied, receiving many nods and shouts of agreement.

During the debate, Jazz Fenton, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson looked at each other, clearly worried for Danny.

"Oh, why don't we put him in our new invention, which tortures ghosts", Jack exclaimed. Sam, Tucker and Jazz visible paled. Danny was starting to panic.

"Wait that reminds me, "Maddie suddenly said, "After a recent fight involving Phantom, he was injured. A cut to the arm. We were able to collect some of his ectoplasm, or in other words, his blood." She now had everyone's attention including Danny's, Sam's, Tucker's and Jazz's.

"We analysed it, and found traces of blood among it. Human blood." She continued, "This tells us that Danny Phantom is in fact half human" Everyone gasped.

"Yes, which means he could be anyone here," Maddie continued, "But, from the looks of Phantom, I would say he is in his mid-teens. This means that he probably goes to Casper High, with most of our kids!"

"I say we use this machine" Vlad stated, "But could you possibly add another feature?"

"Well, it depends what it is, "Jack started

"Could you, possibly, get it to show a ghost's memories?" Vlad asked, an evil glint in is eye. A glint that Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Danny liked the look of.

"I suppose we could…" Jack pondered

"Why on earth would you want to see his memories?" Jazz suddenly asked, glaring at Vlad

"Why, to find out his weakness of course" Vlad continued, the evil glint still there

"Of course, we could upgrade the machine and then capture Phantom!" Jack exclaimed, before running out of city hall, and towards Fenton Works, Maddie following closely behind.

Danny flew out the wall, going to hide.

"Well, I think that's everything. Meeting over." Vlad said, before he walked away.

As the citizens began to exit, Sam, Tucker and Jazz met up outside,

"We have to find a way to help Danny!" Sam exclaimed

"But how?" Tucker asked

"I could try and sabotage the machine" Jazz suggested

"No, that's too risky. They might get suspicious." Sam said, shaking her head.

"Well, I'm out of ideas!" Tucker said, throwing his hands in the air. He received a slap to the back of his head.

"This is serious Tuck!" Sam said, glaring at Tucker, "Anyway, we'll meet at the Nasty Burger tomorrow for lunch. Jazz, make sure Danny stays safe" Sam said before running off. "See you guys tomorrow"

Tucker ran off in the opposite direction, after him too, said his goodbyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unknown location –

Two shadows stood opposite each other in a dark room.

"Have you got the device?" the first shadow asked

"Yes. Here." The other shadow replied, handing over a highly technical device

"Good. This will reveal Phantoms worst memories, and reveal his secret to the whole town"

"But why?"

"His parents will hate him, causing him to come to me" the first shadow replied, laughing evilly. It disappeared, back into the shadows.

"I almost feel sorry for the ghost child" said the second shadow, before it too, disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fenton Lab –

The mysterious shadow entered the lab and placed the device beside the unfinished machine, before disappearing through the wall.

"Hello?" Jack Fenton asked, walking down the stairs into the lab, "Anyone here? Huh, guess not."

He looked around once more until he noticed a strange machine sitting on a table beside the unfinished 'Fenton Chamber'. He picked it up and read the note attached;

'Use this in your machine for Phantom. Many secrets will be revealed'

There was no name attached. Jack just shrugged before going over to the machine and started to finish it, including attaching the unknown device.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued…

Well? What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me!!!

I have some of the next chapter written out; I just need to type it. But because my exams are coming up, I'm not sure when though…

Anyway, please review and give me your opinions! Pretty please?

And no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets and Memories

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey, it's me again! Sorry this chapter took so long and that the last chapter was so short, but I didn't want to ruin anything. Create some suspense sorta… Anyway, I just want to say a quick thank you to all those that reviewed, favourite and/or added this to story alert, so…

THANK-YOU!

But, yeah, here's chapter 2! Hope you like it

Oh, yeah. I forgot to say this is as if "Phantom Planet" never happened, but all the other episodes did.

Disclaimer: (sorry, forgot last chapter) I don't own Danny Phantom, if I did, I wouldn't have cancelled it, but oh well, I can dream about it can't I?

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

'_Dreams/memories/flashbacks'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time in "Secrets and Memories" -

_The mayor called a meeting to sort out the destruction of the ghost boy. The fact that the ghost boy is half human and half ghost is revealed. Maddie and Jack Fenton mention that they have created a machine that tortures ghosts and Vlad asked them to add something on. A mysterious ghost places a strange device in the Fentons lab and Jack attaches it to the 'Fenton Chamber' but what is it?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next Day –

Jack and Maddie could be found working in their lab, building the device that would hopefully bring down the "Evil Ghost Boy". They were just connecting the last few wires, and adding the final touches when Jack shouted; "It's finished!"

The two ghost hunters stood back to look at there master piece;

A glass container was set into the machine, with various pipes and wires coming out of it and going into the computer that was attached. A large computer screen was at the right side of it with various dials and buttons. The screen was glowing a soft blue. Inside the glass container, which was ghost proof, meaning ghosts couldn't phase out of it, there was shackles so that the ghost could be locked in. These were also ghost proof (AN: similar to the machine in "Kindred Spirits"). On the left side, there was a projector attached, which, when the machine was activated, could show the ghosts memories.

The Fentons stood and looked at it, proud of their work, and excited to finally see Phantom pay.

"I'll go tell Vlad!" Jack exclaimed, before running out the lab. Maddie stayed, admiring the machine;

"Soon Phantom, we'll be able to exploit your weakness and finally destroy you" she said before she also left the lab.

However, if she had stayed a minute longer, she would have seen the small amount of sparks the machine gave of, which were coming from the mysterious device that had been attached.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later –

Danny Phantom was currently flying through town, dodging the ecto-shots that were aimed at him thanks to the red huntress that was trying to capture him. He was flying high over the town, trying to get out of range.

"Hold still Phantom!" the huntress shouted, aiming an ecto-gun at phantom

"No Way!" Danny said, increasing his speed.

The Huntress growled in frustration and also increased her speed. 'Hmm, maybe it's time to use that new weapon Vlad gave me…' she thought

She took out a large sized gun that was glowing a dull red, and when she switched it on it began to glow a blood red colour. She looked through the eye-piece and set the target on Phantom, who wasn't paying attention. She pulled the trigger, causing the machine to charge up before firing off a dark blood red beam, straight towards Phantom. He never saw it coming until it was too late.

The beam hit him in the back, causing him to stop in mid air and scream in pain. The pain was too much for him because he blacked out soon after and plummeted towards the ground, which was about 50 feet below. He was a black and white blur as he plummeted towards the ground and when he hit the ground, a crater was created around him in the road. The huntress slowly lowered the weapon and flew towards where Phantom had landed, taking in his unconscious form. He was lying on his side. His hazmat suit was ripped where the beam had hit him, showing his back, which was bleeding green ectoplasmic blood. His white hair was a mess, and cuts and rips in his suit adorned his arms and legs.

She felt slightly guilty, while she slowly approached him, as she knew about him being half human, even though she didn't know who his human half was. But that guilt was quickly squashed as she thought about finally being rid of the ghost menace, and she would finally have her revenge.

She placed a pair of ecto-cuffs on him and picked him up, before walking back to her board and flying towards town hall with a smile on her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At town hall –

The whole town was gathered in town hall facing the podium, which Mayor Masters was standing at. Behind him stood the 'Fenton Chamber', with Phantom chained inside. Maddie stood to the right, typing something into the computer, which caused the machine to light up.

Danny was slowly gaining consciousness, when he realised where he was. He looked down at his arms and so the shackles, chaining him to the machine. He looked at Maddie;

"Please don't do this" he pleaded

"And why not spook?" Maddie asked, clearly annoyed

"You don't know what you're doing" he replied

"Oh, I don't?"

"Please, trust me, I know you'll regret it" He said. Maddie was getting annoyed with his talking so she pushed a few buttons and turned a dial to setting number three.

Seconds later, Danny's screams were heard, causing most of the town citizens to cringe, but Maddie just turned the dial up to four, causing Danny's screams to increase in sound. His pain could clearly be heard.

It went on for what felt like hours but it was only actually about ten minutes.

Suddenly, a white ring appeared around Danny's waist. Jack and Maddie looked on in excitement, but before the ring could separate, it disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"Why are you hiding from us Phantom, just transform into your human half and the pain will be over!" Jack shouted above Danny's screams. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but the screams of pain were getting to him. He wanted to stop, but he knew this was to protect his town.

The pain continued, the white ring would appear and then disappear. Every time this would happen, Maddie would increase the strength of the electricity. What they didn't know, is that the weapon the huntress fired at Phantom earlier was stopping him from transforming back into his human form.

"If you turn human again, the pain will disappear!" Maddie shouted, her head turned away from Phantoms convulsing body. She wouldn't admit it either, but the screams of pain were getting to her also.

It went on for a further twenty minutes. Suddenly Sam, Tucker and Jazz burst through the entrance doors and ran towards the machine. They stopped a few feet away, staring in horror at Danny, who now had tears of pain streaming down his face.

"What are you doing?!" Jazz screamed, before running towards the machine to try and turn it off, but she was grabbed around the waist by her father and pulled back.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Jazz screamed, trying to get out of her fathers embrace, but failed. She now had tears streaming down her face as she watched her brother in pain.

Sam had collapsed to her knees and looked towards the machine, her cheeks covered in tears. Tucker knelt beside her, his arms wrapped around her, trying to comfort her, with little success. He also had tears on his face, as he watched his best friend, feeling useless and guilty as he was unable to help him.

"Of course we do. We're protecting you kids from this menace." Maddie said, trying to calm her daughter, not even noticing the absence of her son. But Jazz just shook her head, as if to say 'no, you're wrong', and sank to her knees, the tears only increasing as Danny gave a last loud scream before losing consciousness and slumping down to the bottom of the container.

As soon as he slumped to the bottom of the container, the projector turned on automatically. The whole town were going to witness Danny Phantom's memories, whether they wanted to or not. Nobody saw the sparks coming from the mysterious device as all eyes were on the projection.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Danny Phantom was floating in a train compartment, with four other ghosts behind him. The 'Circus Gothica' ringleader was sitting in a throne type chair, a staff in his hand. At the end of the staff was a red crystal ball. The ghosts in front of the ring leader had red eyes, the same coloured red as the crystal ball._

"_Now my minions, I want you to rob the bank of all its contents," the ring leader, Freakshow, ordered, pointing his staff at the five ghosts._

_The five ghosts bowed, said "Yes, master" and phased through the compartment roof and flew towards the bank._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Various important citizens of Amity Park were standing in the basement of the town hall. The previous mayor was holding Phantom against the wall by the front of his hazmat suit. All of the citizens' eyes were glowing red. Phantom was then shoved to the ground._

"_Walker! I shoulda guessed you'd end up in the guy that makes the rules" Phantom said, glaring at the mayor,_

"_Shouldn't you be running?" the mayor asked in a voice that was not his own, his arms crossed._

"_Shouldn't you?" Phantom said, holding up the Fenton Thermos._

_They attempted to attack Phantom, but when he shot an ectoblast towards them, a ghost came out of the people, showing that they had been overshadowed. The ghosts are then captured in the Thermos or by Maddie when she shoots a beam towards them, and they are sucked into a mini ghost portal, and are transported to the ghost zone. _

_The Mayor then grabs Phantom, and flies through the roof, towards the entrance of the town hall, Phantom trying to escape. The mayor opens the door, and pretends that he is being kidnapped, in front of the reporters before returning to inside the town hall. Phantom then flies off, and out of the mayor's grip. Standing behind him is a large green wolf ghost, whose long sharp claws are able to separate the ghost and the mayor. Maddie Fenton then shows up, aiming her bazooka at Phantom, who is holding the unconscious mayor, but the ghost wolf stands in the way and intercepts the beam, causing him and the ghost he is holding, to be sent to the ghost zone._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The town looked at the screen in shock. The ghost boy had been controlled? And he was innocent when the ghosts were overshadowing the citizens? It turned out that he was the one that been kidnapped, and by the mayor. No, by an overshadowed mayor.

Vlad glared at the screen. 'What is happening? Why is it showing these memories? They're proving Daniels innocence. I can't have that!' He looked to where the mysterious device, that he had place in the Fenton's lab, was. It was giving off occasion sparks, which showed it was malfunctioning. 'Oh, butter biscuits' He cursed, 'not only is Daniel's secret probably going to be revealed, but mine will too.'

Maddie and Jack were in a state of shock. The ghost boy was innocent? No, he couldn't be. What about everything else he did. He was a danger to their children as well as everyone else's.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz looked on in slight happiness. Danny's innocence was being proved, after so long. Maybe the town would finally leave him alone. They watched Danny, as he was still slumped in the chamber, occasionally twitching as a surge of electricity travelled through his body.

Valerie wasn't convinced. She still believed that the ghost boy was evil. He ruined her life! Him and his stupid dog! She clenched her hand in anger. Phantom will pay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Phantom was currently in the Fenton Battle Suit, fighting Pariah Dark, the Ghost King. Phantom was constantly looking at the power levels, watching as it decreased, draining Phantoms power also. Phantom then shoved the ghost king into an ancient sarcophagus, and closed the door, preventing the ghost from getting out._

_The suits power was at five percent and was still decreasing. Phantom was starting to lose consciousness, when the Wisconsin ghost inserted a key into the lock on the sarcophagus, locking it, hopefully to never be opened again._

_Phantom turned around to see all the ghosts that had taken refuge in the human world, and with the Wisconsin ghost holding the key, explaining how he was able to help defeat Pariah Dark. Phantom then loses consciousness. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Phantom, and a female ghost that looks like Phantom, are facing the Wisconsin ghost. Phantom and the girl unleash ectoblasts which send the Wisconsin ghost into the wall. He falls to the ground and the container he crashed into falls onto him._

_He pushes it off but then notices the clone inside. According to a hologram that looks like Maddie Fenton it is destabilized and it is degenerating at a fast rate, as it turns into a puddle of ectoplasm. Plasmious then becomes extremely angry and he advances on the two phantoms. _

_The female phantom starts to power up an ectoblast but Phantom then tells the female ghost to get behind him and to cover her ears, before he then unleashes a powerful sonic wave from his mouth. The lab is destroyed, and plasmious is sent into the wall where he then transforms into Vlad Masters, just as the ghostly wail stops._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone looks at their mayor, some shocked, and some with glares. Vlad gulps.

"You're half ghost?" Maddie asked, and then she remembered something from the last memory. "And what, may I ask, was with the hologram of me, hmm?" She continued, advancing on Vlad, causing him to back away.

However, before Maddie could do anything to him, another memory appeared on the screen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were standing in the Fenton lab, looking at the space that was supposed to be the ghost portal._

"_We really shouldn't be here. My parents said it doesn't work anyway. Let's just go back upstairs." Danny said, trying to get his friends to leave the lab._

"_Oh come on Danny! Don't you want to know what could be on the other side?" Sam asked, holding up a white and black hazmat suit._

"_I suppose. It would be kinda cool." Danny replied, before pulling on the hazmat suit. He zipped it up and was about to turn around and enter the portal when Sam stopped him._

"_Hang on. You can't go walking around with that on your chest." She removed the picture of Jack Fenton and replaced it with a DP symbol. Danny then turned around and walked into the portal, his hand against the wall. His hand then accidentally hit a button on the wall, which read 'ON'._

_Suddenly, the portal started charging up, and Danny was still inside. Danny was then hit with multiple ectoblasts, and screamed in pain. This went on for a further five minutes before Danny fell out the portal, passed out._

_However, he didn't look the same. His hazmat suits colours had been swapped about, where it was white, it was now black, and vice versa. One of the most noticeable changes however was his hair. Instead of the coal black that it was, it was now a snow white, but was still as messy as it was._

_Danny was slowly coming round. When he opened is eyes, they were no longer the clear sky blue, but were now an intense glowing green. He stood up unsteadily and walked towards the nearest mirror and looked at his reflection._

"_Am I dead?" He asked himself. _

_A ring of white light appeared around his waist. It splits into two. One travelled downwards, transforming his black hazmat trousers into a pair of worn blue jeans and his white boots into a pair of red and white converse. The other ring travelled upwards, changing his black hazmat top into a white top with red edges and a red oval in the middle. It also changed his snow white hair back into its natural coal black and finally his glowing green eyes into the calm sky blue that they were._

"_No, I'm half dead." He answered himself…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now everyone was in shock. Danny Fenton was the ghost boy? He was Danny Phantom? He had saved the town from Pariah Dark, and all the other ghosts.

Maddie collapsed to her knees in shock. Her son was the ghost boy. She thought about all those fights she had gotten into where she was against him. She thought of all the times where she had shot her own son. Tears made their way down her cheeks. She had to stop the machine. She thought about Jazz had said, 'you don't know what you're doing!' the voice echoing in her head. She also thought about what Phantom, no, her son had said to her, pleaded, 'Please, trust me; I know you'll regret it'. He had pleaded to her, begged her to stop, but she didn't listen. She then realised something. They were never in the same place at the same time, well except that one time when Jazz was seeing two Danny's. Their inventions, the ghost detectors, always seemed to react around Danny, which was why she and Jack would deem them failures. They had been reacting to his ecto-signature. Why he always missed curfew. Why his grades were slipping, and why he was always late to class. All of which started occurring after the lab accident that Danny was in. The tears increased as something dawned on her. She had half killed her own son, and she didn't even notice.

Valerie took a step back in shock. Danny Fenton was the ghost boy. One of her best friends and she had hurt him. She thought back to all their fights. He had never actually attacked her. He tried to avoid it. When he destroyed her battle suit, he must have known she wasn't inside. She felt guilt bubble up inside her. What had she done?

Sam, Tucker and Jazz's tears only increased as they watched Danny in pain, feeling helpless. They looked around the other citizens and noticed that no one was glaring, well except Vlad, but that was probably because his secret had been revealed. Everyone was in shock, but most were smiling, showing that they had accepted Danny for what he was. Sam noticed Valerie before the others. She noticed the look of guilt in her eyes and the tears on her cheeks. She stood up, walked over to her and started to comfort her.

Maddie stood up and walked over to the machine, intent on switching it off. But before she could reach it, it suddenly gave off sparks, causing her to jump back. This was not good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Phantom was facing an older version of himself, an evil version of himself. The two began to fight and it looked like the younger version was losing, but he suddenly used the powerful sonic that he had used against Vlad. The Ghostly Wail. The older version looked shocked saying that he wasn't supposed to get that power for another ten years. The younger Phantom then used another sonic wave, more powerful than the last, sending the Dark Phantom into a building, and causing it collapse._

_But he wasn't defeated yet as he stood up and walked towards Phantom, who had now transformed back into Danny Fenton because he had used all his powers in that last Ghostly Wail, but he was absorbed into the Fenton Thermos that Danny was holding, ending the fight. Danny looked victorious for a few seconds before he remembered something and a look of panic took place on his face._

_He started running towards the 'Nasty Burger' where a group of people were attached to a vat of Nasty Sauce, trying, but failing, to transform back into his ghost half. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, and Lancer also had looks of panic on their faces as they looked at the vat's dial, before it exploded off, the pressure too much for it._

_Danny tripped on a stray bit of debris from his fight against his older self and looked in panic at the vat. The vat suddenly exploded, sending Danny flying across the road, away from the building. He looked at the remains of the building and broke down, tears streaming down his face. He looked towards the building again and saw his family, friends and teacher suspended in the air by some strange force. _

_He looked to the side and saw a ghost that held a staff. The ghost was changing ages every few minutes, going from a young child, to an old man to a normal adult, and the cycle would continue. He explained to Danny how he was able to change the past, so that Danny could change his future. He also said that he had changed it so that this never happened, before he disappeared, leaving Danny in the classroom at school._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Danny was trapped in a glass tube. He had shackles on his wrists and his ankles. Various tubes and wires came from the strange machine that held the boy and were connected to a computer. The teenager looked towards the Wisconsin ghost, Vlad Plasmious, glaring at him as he stood in front of the machine, his arms crossed and with a frown on his face._

_A hologram of Maddie Fenton appeared, and turned a dial on the machine to setting number four. Danny started convulsing in pain and seemed to be glowing. A ring of white light appeared around his waist and slowly separated, but it didn't get very far before they stared to go towards each other again, showing that Danny was fighting the machine._

_The hologram Maddie increased the setting to number six. Danny's struggle only increased, as well as the pain. The ring of light continued to try and separate._

_Suddenly the machine overloaded and exploded. Danny fully transformed and turned invisible and intangible before travelling through Vlad. Plasmious growled angrily and turned around, only to be shocked to see a female version of Phantom floating in the air behind him. She asked if she was an 'imperfection', a 'mistake', like all the other clones. Vlad explained to her that all this was to stabilise her, to make her the perfect clone._

_A clone of Phantom lay on the ground outside the machine before it melted into an unstable puddle of ectoplasm. This caused Danni to scream. Vlad convinced her to find Danny and to lead him so that he could continue the experiment._

_Danny floated into a room before he regained visibility before he was shot into the air again by a green ectoblast. He crashed into a wall and fell to the floor. Danni Phantom appeared and aimed another ectoblast at Danny but he put a green dome like shield around himself so that the blast bounced off. But it seemed like Danny refused to fight. He explained that it was because every time he fought one of his clones, they turned to 'goop'._

_The female Phantom looked down to her feet while she continued to power up a powerful ectoblast, but when she saw the ectoplasm at her feet, she stopped the attack and watched, horrified as the ectoplasm was absorbed back into her body._

_Danny tried to explain to his female counterpart that Vlad was using her, and wasn't trying to save her, she powered up an ectoblast and shot it at Danny, causing him to crash against the wall and knocked out of consciousness._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack walked angrily towards Vlad, who backed away in fear. "You tortured and cloned my son?!" He asked/shouted, "How could you? I thought we were best friends. Obviously not."

Vlad started to chuckle, before it turned into laughing. Everyone stared at him, some backing away.

"Friends?" he asked, while still laughing, "I hated you! Why would want I be friends with a big oaf like you?"

"Huh? But why?" Jack asked

"Hmm, let's see. Oh, I remember. One, you stole the woman I love, and two, you turned me into this!" He said. Suddenly, a black ring appeared around his waist, before separating and turning him into a vampire like ghost with, black hair, white suit, black boots and gloves and a red cape. Half of the citizens in the town hall screamed, while Vlad just chuckled. He floated above their heads.

Suddenly he was shot out of the air and into the wall by an ectoblast. He stood up from the floor from where he slid down the wall, shaking the debris from his form. He floated in the air again and looked in the direction of where the blast came from. He saw Maddie standing there with a large smoking ecto-gun on her shoulder, an angry look on her face. Beside her stood Jack, another ecto-weapon in his hands, aimed at Vlad, and with the same angry look on his face. To his left stood Tucker, with what looked like a tube of lipstick in his hands. To Maddie's right stood Jazz, the Jack-o-nine tails in her hand, ready to be thrown. Valerie stood on the sidelines, not knowing what to do, which side to choose.

Sam was hurrying towards the machine in which Danny was still trapped, looking for a way to free him. She couldn't find a way, and a look of panic crossed her face. She turned to Tucker and shouted, "Tucker, help me free Danny!"

Tucker turned around and ran towards the machine, pulling out his trusty PDA. He connected it to the machine and began typing into the PDA, his glasses reflecting the screen. He continued typing before giving a shout of surprise and jumping back as the machine gave off more sparks. But he refused to give up, and if possible, typed faster, determined to free his best friend.

He suddenly gave a cry of joy as he had successfully stopped the machine. He disconnected his PDA from the machine, and he and Sam took a step back, watching as the machine finally powered down. Vlad, Maddie, Jack, Jazz and the rest of town turned around and watched silently.

First the projector switched off, and then the computer screen had the words 'Session cancelled. Shutting down' before the screen turned blank.

Next the chains on Danny's wrists came loose, causing Danny to slide down towards the bottom of the glass tube. Finally, the glass tube opened; smoke escaping as the front slide up.

As the smoke cleared, Danny came into view. Sam and Tucker carefully took him out and laid him gently on the ground in front of the machine. Jack, Maddie and Jazz slowly walked towards his body and knelt down.

Danny groaned and suddenly a ring of white light appeared around his waist, and separated. His black hazmat trousers turned into faded old blue jeans, and his white boots into red and white converse. His black hazmat top turned into a white t-shirt with red trims and the DP sign into a red oval. Finally his snow white hair turned back into its original coal black, and as he opened his eyes, instead of the glowing emerald green, they were their usual calm sky blue; however they were unfocused and had a dazed look.

He closed his eyes and reopened them, showing them to now be focused and alert. He sat up, groaning and clutching his head. "Whoa. What hit me? Anyone get the licence of that thing?" He said, trying to lighten the situation. He received a few chuckles in return. He opened his eyes and looked around, noticing all the stares he was receiving.

He tried to recall what he last remembered, before he suddenly paled. The last thing he remembered was being inside the machine his parents had created to torture ghosts, including him. He also remembered pleading with his parents and then excruciating pain before he passed out. Had he transformed when he was unconscious? He looked down at himself and saw his normal everyday clothes. He gulped and looked up, fear clear in his eyes.

He was suddenly pulled into a painful hug and realised it was mother. She was hugging him? But why? He then felt his father pull him into a hug also, which only increased his confusion. His parents pulled away and stared at Danny with tears in their eyes.

"We are so proud of you Danny. You are a true Fenton." Jack exclaimed, smiling at his son

"But, we're wondering, why did you hide?" Maddie asked, tears in her eyes

Danny looked at both his parents before taking a deep breath, "I was scared that you wouldn't accept me. I remembered you saying how you wanted to tear ghosts apart 'molecule by molecule'. I'm sorry I lied to you all this time, but I wasn't sure how you would react. I wanted to tell you both so much, but I was scared." Danny now had tears in his eyes.

"We understand Danny, we would be scared too, and we're sorry. We should have realised that not all ghosts are evil." Maddie replied, hugging her son again.

"Yeah, we don't care if you're ghost, human or something in between. You are our son and we love you and will always love you no matter what." Jack said, joining in the hug. Jazz walked over and was also pulled in, as they all cried happily about being a family again.

"What a touching reunion but I grow bored. I will fight you Daniel and win, and you shall become my apprentice. How about it?" Vlad asked, still floating above the citizens in the town hall.

"I will never become like you Plasmious. But I will fight you, and when I win, you will leave Amity Park, and never come back." Danny said, separating himself from his family, and walking towards Vlad.

"Deal, but you will not win" Vlad said, an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh, we'll see." Danny said, before closing his eyes and summoning the blinding white ring around his waist. It separated into two rings and each ring travelled in the opposite direction. The bottom ring travelled down transforming his faded blue jeans into a pair of black hazmat trousers with a white belt and his red and white converse became a pair of white boots. The top ring travelled upwards, turning his red and white t-shirt into a black hazmat top with a white DP symbol, white gloves and a white collar. Finally his coal black hair became snow white and when he opened his eyes, instead of the calm sky blue, they were glowing emerald green, which seemed to glow brighter as he stared at Vlad.

He launched an ectoblast at Vlad, hoping to surprise him, but Vlad summoned a red shield, deflecting Danny's attack as though it was an annoying fly. He deactivated his shield and shot his own attack at Danny, who created a dome of green energy around himself, which absorbed the attack. Vlad then multiplied himself so that now four Vlad's were surrounding Danny. Each one powered up a move, aimed and fired at Danny, but Danny vanished causing Vlad to shoot his clones.

"Come on Fruit loop, I thought you could do better than that," Danny's voice said from somewhere in the room. "Or is it because you're getting old"

Vlad growled angrily and shot an ectoblast at the air behind him, where Danny's voice had been.

"Maybe you should just retire and get a cat," Danny laughed

"I do not need a cat!" Vlad shouted to the air

"Suuure you don't" Danny said, laughter still present in his voice. The citizens, including Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack and Maddie, all laughed along with Danny.

"Shut up! All of you, I am your mayor!" Vlad shouted down at the town, anger present in his voice. However, he was distracted, allowing Danny to attack.

Danny became visible, and launched an ectoblast at Vlad, but Vlad vanished, before reappearing in front of Danny and grabbing his neck. He held Danny's neck, and smiled, "You're becoming like me more and more Daniel, you just don't realise it, yet."

"I am nothing like you!" Danny chocked out. Suddenly his eyes glowed blue before a chill went through Vlad. Vlads arm was then coated in ice from his hand down to his shoulder, allowing Danny to break free from his grip, and gasp for breath. Vlad narrowed his eyes as he looked at Danny, "What power is this? When did you get ice powers, and why don't I know of them?" he asked

"See Vlad, you may think you are 'all powerful', but I am in fact, stronger than you will ever be" Danny replied after getting his breath back. He then lunged at Vlad. He turned himself and Vlad intangible and phased both of them out of the town hall and out onto the street. The citizens all scrambled for the door, determined to find out who would win.

They exited the building to find Danny's back to them, facing Vlad.

"I'm going to win Vlad, and you can't do anything about it." Danny said before taking a deep breath and unleashing his most powerful ghostly wail yet. Vlad, not expecting it to be so powerful, was flung against the wall of the building behind him. Danny kept the wail up for about five minutes before Vlad lost consciousness and reverted to the form of Mayor Vlad Masters. Danny ended the wail, and after catching the thermos thrown at him by Sam, captured Vlad hopefully to be never seen again. He slowly reverted back to his human form, without taking his eyes off the thermos in his hand. Tucker started to slowly clap, and people gradually started to join in, and before long every citizen of Amity Park was applauding and cheering.

Slowly, a smile appeared on Danny's face before it turned into a full smile, the happiness clear in his eyes, instead of the fear of not being accepted or the anger at Vlad for causing this. He had been accepted by Amity Park as being the ghost boy, and wasn't labelled a freak. It looked like Vlad was good for something after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon, Amity Park returned to normal. There were still the ghosts that attacked but the town was still protected by the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, as well his parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton and the Red Huntress, after she was able to sort out her mixed emotions and thoughts.

Danny was no longer failing school, because thanks to some extra classes and the fact he didn't have to make excuses if he was late or if there was a ghost attack, he was able to raise his grades from failing, to a B. He was also not getting bullied anymore by Dash and the others in the A-list group, which was pleasant news for him.

He no longer had to lie to and hide from his parents, which meant them, and Jazz, could act like a family again. Whether it was fighting ghosts, going on a family outing, or fighting ghosts.

A new mayor was elected and the town returned to normalcy, or as normal as it could be with all the ghosts attacks. The thermos holding Vlad was placed in a secure location, only accessible to the Fenton's as their DNA was needed for the genetic locks holding Vlad in his prison. Hopefully he would remain there, never to be seen again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Note:

Well? How was it? Good? Bad? Downright terrible? TELL ME!!! I NEED TO KNOW!!!

-Cough- anyway, I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!!

I'm sorry it took so long, but I finally got it finished. And it's just fewer than 6,000 words, not including the two author's notes, so you can't complain about this chapter being short so there.

It took so long because I was working on it whenever I got the time to. I start college in September, so my stories will be slowly updated, and I have work also, but I'll figure something out.

Please review and whatever, but please, no flames. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it. And please check out my deviant art account, link is on my profile, where I have some Danny Phantom artwork, which I hope you'll like.

Oh, and if you have any questions, just ask. If I'm asked the same question a lot of times, I'll post a third chapter with answers to your questions.

Also, please check out my other stories. I'm hoping to get more up soon, whenever I find the time to type them. I have idea's written in a notebook that I use for all my fanfics. I have some Danny Phantom ideas, so please look out for them.

I'm not sure about the ending, but if you want a different ending, please let me know. I was going to say something else, but I forgot.......oh yeh, if you have a request please don't be afraid to ask,

I'm going to go now, it's getting late. See you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, first I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and favourites and subscriptions. I had a couple of people asking for a sequel and I want to know what you all think.

I have an idea for a Danny Phantom story that would have just been on its own, but if you, the readers, want a sequel, I can make into a sequel. The story could actually be a story on its own OR a sequel, I would just need to change a few things...

So...What do you think? Should I write a sequel to this story? If not, the story will just be set on its own with no link to this one...except for a few ideas or something. OR I could have the story set after Kindred Spirits, where everyone knows about Danny's powers. I'm not sure yet...

So please, leave a review on here, send me a PM from my profile, or something, and give me an opinion please

Thanks again

~Unseenandforgotten


End file.
